old_bionicle_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
"Firewall"
"Firewall" was one of Tredixs' Equivalents, brought back to life by the Red Star in the main Roleplay Universe. He was later killed for good by Makuta Inharax. History Early Life "Firewall" was created by the Great Beings to protect the Core Processor from anyone or anything that would attempt to tamper with it. However, something happened to him and the Dark Hunters found him on the brink of death on a coast line of Metru Nui, sometime before the Toa-Dark Hunter War. Having amnesia, he became a Dark Hunter after they brought him back to health. His life after this is mostly unknown, but at some point in time a Makuta from another universe hired "Firewall" to kill Tredixs should he ever awaken. For a unknown amount of time, "Firewall" resided inside some stone door in some form a stasis until Tredixs came out. After "Tri" and Sxidert were killed, "Firewall" attacked Tredixs. Being fed up after the battle with Sxidert, Tredixs swiftly killed "Firewall." Revived "Firewall" would later be revived by Tredixs after he took over the Red Star. Tredixs would then send "Firewall", "Tri," and Sxidert into the GSR's Central Processor in an attempts to destroy it before the Makuta could take it over. They failed, but managed to survive. He would later go to Spherus Magna after the Matoran Universe was destroyed. Dead Again "Firewall" wouldn't be seen again until at the Seal where he and the other Equivalents would battle Anrobroid. He ended up being the only survive of the conflict, killing Anrobroid. As he was leaving the Seal, "Firewall" encountered Tredixs. Having nothing else to do, he followed Tredixs into the Seal and later battled with Artidax, Antermina, and Umbrax. As the battle was going nowhere, "Firewall" melted an exit for him and Tredixs to escape with. Later, "Firewall" and Tredixs would go to the City of Iron to battle the three Makuta again. This time, however, "Firewall" was incapacitated by the power of Sleep. He wouldn't be awaken until the Brotherhood's invasion of Atero Nui. After which, he killed hordes of Rahkshi in the city until Inharax came and swiftly killed the Dark Hunter. Personality A silent brute, "Firewall" never talked much and just focused on his mission. Powers and Weapons "Firewall" had the elemental powers of Fire and Plasma. With them, he could create miniature stars and even the surface temperature of stars. Most noticeably using it to create a wall of Fire-Plasma that would destroy just about everything. In addition, "Firewall" was extremely resistant to heat and was seemingly immune to laser fire. He was extremely strong and durable, able to take a lot of physical punishment with little issue. "Firewall" could also purge computers of any software as well as see, grab, and burn spirits. Quotes No significant quotes. Trivia "Firewall" represents forgetfulness for Tredixs. "Firewall's" name and main attack is based on computer firewalls. He is also based on Tredixs' ultimate attack, as Tredixs would normally unleash a Karda Nui Energy Storm amount of electricity in the from of a always moving forward wall that destroyed everything in its path. Category:Characters Category:Ajtazt's RPCs Category:Equivalent Category:Dark Hunter